


Don't play with fire

by RickedFanfics



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Underage - Freeform, Virgin Morty, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickedFanfics/pseuds/RickedFanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My face right at his cock I lean in and lick his tip. Tasting myself and his salty skin together for the first time doing this, is not the best tasting. I scrunch my face up and Rick laughs.</p><p>“Well, don’t expect to be a cock lover your first go at it kid.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't play with fire

Oh my precious ember burning my sweet glowing light, from the moment I first saw you I was yours and were mine  
Rick knew this, from the moment he held the small child in his hands. Staring down at him with loving eyes and wishful thinking. I have so much planed for the two of us kid, my morty, just the two of us. Will take over the world, we will take over this world I tell you. Other planets, space and time you see, I’ll make you my sidekick worth all the money in the world. The middle aged man grins down at the bright eyed baby in his left hand and slightly rocks side to side.

“Oh morty, look at all this hair, you-you look like Chewbacca.” I curl a soft lock of light-brown hair on my index finger as he drinks his milk with both his tiny hands.

I smirk as his eyes get wide to things on the t.v, by habit I pull my flask out and drink with him. Laughing at the corny cartoon on screen. The kid likes it and I don’t mind. Summer is at school- thank god I’m glad I only have to watch one kid. Beth is already working again and Jerry’s trying his best to keep the shit one he has. I somewhat laugh to that and drink from the cold metal. Looking down at morty in my other hand still drinking away.

His chunky cheeks look full and his small mouth suckles cutely. I smile at the cute sight and screw my flask so I can go back to playing with his hair. He has so much of it. I gave him a bath after his messy lunch, and in the water I sat and swayed him back and forth, watching his hair wave around. Like seaweed drifting in salt water laughing, but indulging on something I didn’t do with Beth. I think today was the first time I washed a child, maybe I did it once for Beth. I frown and sigh my flask burning in my hand. Telling me to take another drink. Morty blinks and looks over at me with frowned brows and pulls his bottle away from his mouth. I smile softly, trying to make him feel better for my mood swing. But instead he does a little wiggle and silly laugh, making baby noises. I laugh now and pick him up.

“I love you morty.” I kiss the top of his head cuddle him into my chest . His small form wiggles and moves and he lets out a giggle to.

 

I can remember the echo of my mothers younger self, her words.

“Morty don’t touch the fire, It’s hot and you’ll get burnt.”

I stare up at my mom watching her cook breakfast, I always love pancakes, because grandpa rick likes pancakes. I watch the fire underneath the thick black pan. The sound of popping coming from it, I can’t see, I’m still to short to touch anything past the edge of the counter. I huff and cross my arms. Being small sucks, I wish I was big and tall, like grandpa. He isn’t scared of anything, fearless like batman or spiderman. My eyes flick back to the fire underneath the pan, and I put a hand out, my finger close to the heat. I’m cool, and strong like grandpa Rick. I shut my eyes and do it, screaming when I touch the flame. Falling to the ground I yell and kick my feet.

“Baby! I told you not to play with fire!”

 

In the hospital I sit in the bed, waiting in the white room. My finger is burnt really bad and throbbing and they told mommy that I’m going to have a scar. How cool is that. Rick has so many-

“MORTY!” Grandpa Rick pushes the curtain to the side and runs to my bedside.

“L-let me see- these - these pieces of-of shit don’t know anything about medical needs.” Grandpa Rick unbinds my wound and I try not to pull away and act cool in front of him.

“I-I have this cream here. .” He talks while rubbing it into my skin on my finger “That w-will take anything away.” His eyes stay focused and I sigh. The pain before is gone and I smile at him.

“Thank you grandpa rick it-it feels so much better now.” He smiles back and sits up, the scar is now there and grin happy with myself, now I’m cool like grandpa rick. I bend my finger flexing the tender muscle, my heart races as my grandpa watches me. I always feel like this with him. He makes me feel like I can do anything, like I should break rules and not listen to mommy.

 

I was always playing the part, of cool and needed for my grandpa. The best sidekick if you will. The coolest morty, number one morty out there, because I have the number one Rick. The Rick that can think things out his ass and whip it to life with a snap of finger and acts as if he isn’t something. Because he knows he is. That’s my Rick. And that sets the spark in me. To try my best. To do everything he says.

So now that he’s living here, and I get to see him everyday. And he takes me away from home and school to space and planets near and far. I’ve come to find, deep down, that he’s trouble from design. An alcoholic, his flask like a never ending waterfall, always pouring into his mouth. . His mouth, dry and humor harsh and even dirty around me. But I like that about him, I feel like I can do anything with him. His mind, I wonder how he’s even able to walk the streets without people taking him for government needs to do unlawful things. He can make anything, anything. It amazes me everyday he ask me for a tool and needed company to make a ‘invention’.

I take my place next to him watching the old men huff as his fingers tips fiddle with a bolt and the other hold his tool of choice. My elbow rests my head as I watch on his work. His hand moving around and around bolting that in. Then he puts the tool down with a sigh and his flask finds his lips again for. . .I don’t count. I bite my lip and grab my bottle of water drinking half of it down. I’m young and dumb, and god I’m a virgin full of come and I have a huge crush on my grandpa.

There was no changing my mind. I know what I want, and I flush hot capping the plastic bottle and placing it back down. My eyes and mind so focused on changing my train of thought. I’m right next to him thinking about him in ways that make me touch myself at night, alone. When my mother told me not to play with fire, I did it because of Rick, my first love only set by a spark. A thought. I mindless thing I did when I was young, that means so much now then it ever did. I sigh and lick my lips rick breaks me from my thoughts, asking me if I want to go.

“Oh. . .no I like hanging out with you rick.” I smile at him and lean on both my elbows watching in awe as he lifts the gun up.

“What’s that going to do rick?” I ask with a heart felt smile, and he smirks one back, the tip of his tongue in between his teeth.

“Well th-this is baby here will-will blast all those pest on hell-hole right.” He winks at me. I gave the planet the nickname he uses now. It’s a hot and sunny planet with red rock everywhere that I guess helps Rick’s work right now. Only, the pests crawl on almost every inch of the rocks. Making it hard to drill and break the stone in time before being killed. I grin a toothy grin.

“Oh that’s cool rick.”

“Yeah.” He sighs and puts it down staring at it. I wanna pick at his brain, and get to know his thoughts, so I read his mind when he doesn’t want to talk. I stare at him in my thoughts, biting my bottom lip. Mom dad and Summer went out to the grocery store, mom offer for me to come with. But I told no after the long day of school I just wanted to hang out at home. The rules are no adventures no parties no inventions beth doesn’t approve first. And well, all them have been broken once or twice from both rick and summer- just the party. And that went south and back real fast. I breath through my nose as I watch him drink more from his flask and I swallow. Rick is dangerous, like a dragon, a uncultivated fire breathing beast that needs tamed.

“A-are yoou going to use it?” I ask now after minutes of staring off and the uneasy silence makes me move around uncomfortably.

“Huh.” He almost forgot I was here, slammed already he wobbles up off the chair.

“Y-ye-eggeah let’s go morty’s.” He grins over at me and a shiver run through my body, a high comes over me, a rush, a thrill, the risk of death in my grandfather hands is what I always look forward too. So I jump off the chair and follow behind, noted that he forgot the weapon he just made, so I grab it and stalk behind him to the ship.  
Rick turns and smirks seeing it in my hand and almost laughs.

“OH man dawg, that- that would have sucked getting all the way there not to have it huh?” He look me over before get into the ship and shrug it off laughing at his comment.

“Yeah it w-would have rick.”

The ride there is rather fast, watching rick fly drunk is a part of the high. I need it in my life, I’m trapped under this spell, trapped in this lie I made for myself.

Rick lands/ and as soon as he does the flocks of insects come gathering around the ship. The buzzing is loud, like a hot summer day that you decided to go outside and play with friends instead of stay cool inside. I look over at rick and he drinks some more his flask then with a wet smack of the lips he tells me to wait in the ship. He leans over towards me and grabs the gun, I can smell the hard liquor emitting from his open mouth. I lick my dry lips and swallow the best I can with a dry throat.

“Okay rick.” My voice sounds rough and horse, rick takes notices and chuckles.

“God morty sounds-sounds like you sucked someone’s dick for hours.” He laughs some more at his joke and my hot face. I frown crossing my arms.

“Oh very-oh so very mature of you rick.” I state and look out the widow covered in bugs.

“Oh don’t get your panties in a bunch m-orugh-ty.” Rick takes another long drink before smacking his lips again.

“Okay, I’m going to clear the spot, then you’re going to get out and keep it clear for me so I can drill us some-some of the finest red rock dust out there.”

I smirk, loving when he talks smart to me. Even if it includes me risking my life or him putting me down. I love it.

“R-right behind you rick.” He nods his head and pulls the car door open, finger pressed fully down on the trigger the moment the ship was open. I swallow, right behind him, I stumble and catch myself with a hand on Rick’s large back. The zapping and popping echoes in my ears, I straighten my stand and move my hand from his back, crawling over the seat. I watch him on my knees ready to hop out of the ship. Rick grunts and moves back as his gun makes a noise and a loud ‘pop’ unlike the sound of the bugs popping. I get ready to get back to my chair, eye’s wide watching him fumble with the gun. The stream of orange lazer was shooting out in one clean stream now it’s choppy.

“Shit I knew- I knew It wasn’t tight enough.” Rick’s hand pushes me back and he climbs back into the ship with a huff. Shutting the glass door fastly. He pulls a Swiss army knife from his pocket and grumbles as he fumbles to tighten two bolts. I get up from off the floor and sit back in the chair with a soft sigh under my breath. Rick rarely doesn’t get what he’s doing wrong. I want to pick apart his head, get inside. I’ll start a war between us trying to get too know his thoughts. So instead I twiddle my thumbs on my lap and stare at the bugs banging and buzzing against the glass glob. Flickering about the ships mass and make sift engines on both sides. I don’t know if the ship can handle this many pests clambering around with their sharp and pointed feet. Rick grumbles and I hear a bolt fall to the ground and I bite my bottom lip.

“Aw, jeez Rick h-here let me hel-”

“No.” I was about to get on my knees as the man pushes me, again, back into the seat.

“Fuck this let’s-let’s go to blips and chitz.” I can only blink and watch him toss the gun into the back looking over at me.

“Buckle up or you’ll be in the dash.”

I do as told and click in, the ships bolts forward then the speed forces my small body into the seats back support. I let out my held breath and laugh . He must be out of alcohol in in his flask if he’s going this fast to blips and chitz, I sigh out my laughter as the ship slows down. It’s like when mom would be late to pick dad up from work, and she’d take the dirt road, passing up the main road with six stop lights. It always made me laugh, the bumps made my body tickle, like I rolled down a grass hill. This has the same effect on me, I itch my sides and try to itch my thigh through my jeans, but it only makes it feel worse.

Rick laughs now, eyes on me itch about every inch of my skin that’s open to.

“I remember you doing that as a kid.” He states with a half smirk half smile. My brows are frowned as I try to think back to my childhood, I may be fourteen but, this still feel foreign to me.

“I-I mean, I may have not been around all the time morty, But I did come and visit you-your mother and you kids.. . .I didn’t take summer out much.. . But I- you and me morty are two peas in a pod kid. Meant to be.”

I eye him, there’s no turning back, nowhere to hide, nowhere to run.

“Every Rick needs a morty, of course I’m meant to be your wall.”

“no-no that’s- none of that it’s true for us kid. I-I made your mom, your mom made you. . I. I took care of you at times. You’re my grandson, those other Rick’s their-their morty’s are walls to them. You’re my grandson.”

He repeats himself, wiping drool from the corner of his mouth with his thumb and index finder. He’s breathing heavily I swallow and pat his thigh.

“It’s Okay grandpa, I’m sorry. . I-I didn’t know I. .I meant that much. . To you-you know aw jeez I don’t mean make you upset.” I rub the back of my head with my other hand. Rick swallows, I watch his adams apple dip down his throat and he places a hand on top on mine. The ships air sifts and my throat goes dry, his fingers spread mine apart. I think we both take note to the size difference, as he rolls his long fingertips over the top of my fingers. My breathing is ragged being a virgin and never kissed this is already to much. He inhales through his nose sharply so I can hear- I assume- I lick my dry lips pulling the dry sticky skin apart. He moves my hand down with his, to his knee, then back up. Testing the feel, I palm at his leg under his strong and rough hand. Rick breaths in again and moves his hand up now, oh god it’s so close. My stomach twists, my head, my head is swimming with thick fog. I let him guide my palm over his stiffening cock and it sends blood rushing to mine.

“o-oh jeez rick. . .I-I. .I’m still a virgin,” I flush as he chuckles and looks away from our hands on his dick to my face on his.

“I know that kid. That’s what makes this fun. I’ve never been with a virgin before.” I’m sick, my body hot, so many emotions running through my head and body I can’t handle it. I feel his cock twitch and I pull my hand away now.

“ah-ah rick I’-I’m only fourteen I-I mean I just turned fourteen to, I-I can’t- I how- I wouldn’t know how -how to even kiss or -or-”

“Oh would you shut up for a minute and just enjoy- just fucking enjoy the fucking damn moment!” Rick burst, grinding his teeth.

“You-you’re always so worried and letting your anxiety get to you-ugh-ou now I think fucking around with old grandpa here would help you.” He smirks and pulls his flask out to down his last drop.

I just sit and stare thinking off in my head. I never thought of him like this. I mean, yeah maybe a few jack off’s at the last second it pass through my head kind of thing but. . .I never thought of it past that, just dirty thoughts while in my room. Never next to him, near him, by him, in the same room with him. I love my grandpa. I just never would have. . I didn’t. . .I didn’t think about us like this.

“aw shit, jeez rick, I-I yeah I think this is cool but I-I oh god rick I. . .I don’t know if this will work. . .What if mom and dad find out. Or oh god or summer!” I bite my lip not noticing him playing with my hand. I swallow, and watch him stand, stretching out, bones popping and cracking to the movement. I let my eye’s wonder down past his shirt stuffed under the waist of his jeans and belt buckle. His bulge is hard and noticeable. I try to swallow with my dry mouth and fail to, my eye gazing over his body as he takes two steps to the back. And sits, he pats his lap with both hands and again I try to swallow.

“Riiick, I can’t do this I-I.”

“I know you’re a virgin, we’ll take it slow doll. Come here.” He pats his lap again. I practically jump out of my seat to stand right in front of him. My heart racing, I grab his hand and place it on my chest.

“Shit kid, you’re heart might burst.” He jokes, licking his lips, his tongue in between his teeth as he grins at me. He talk’s and it makes me melt.

“Sit on my lap baby.” I sharply inhale and do as told, spreading my legs apart to sit on his lap.

“God boy.” I almost moan to those words of encouragement, but opt to leaning my head on his shoulder. Feeling warmer every few seconds from his hands touching my body in places I’ve never been touched before. His thick rough calloused fingertips, lightly bush my skin up and down on my back. I arch my back to the touch making me roll my hips into his. We both let out a grunt with a huff a breath. I’m shaky, feeling high from this. I inhale my grandpa scent, like strong be-o tried to be masked by the Tim McGraw cologne I bought him for his birthday. I can’t help it, I roll my hips against his again, rutting my much smaller sized bulge through my jeans over his; much larger bulge.

I know I must be blushing by how hot my face feels. I’ve never done this past that sex robot or a pillow. He’s touching me all over, his fingers pinching my nipple, rolling my buds in between his fingertips. I squeak out a moan, letting him remove my shirt, not thinking he’d go in to suck my nipple. His right arm pulls me close by the small of my back and he uses his left hand to cup my flat breast while sucking and nipping at my nipple. I groan while watching him, how dirty this feels, my old grandpa sucking on my chest like a child in need for milk. I moan and tilt my back licking my dry lips with my sticky cotton mouth.

“ahh ohh-ohh god yes grandpa rick.” I run my fingers through his coarse hair, he moves back and flicks his tongue over and over my nub. When he moves back my nipple looks like it has a hickie, purpled hard nub, wet from his mouths work. My eye flicker from my body to his lips. I’ve never been kissed before, his teeth stained yellow, breath reeks of alcohol. Who’s knows if he’s a good kisser or not, so many girls at school tend to gossip out loud about ‘who’s the best kisser at school’. Some state that, guys kiss way to deep, what does that even mean? How can it be deep, some say they know fuck so good, but just flat out suck at kissing. Other’s said that they had really good ones like perfect with the tongue, knew how to get her ‘wet’ by just kissing her right. I bite my bottom lip.

“Your letting you worry’s and-and thought’s get to you.” Rick states, I blink, and smile at him.

“I-I . .I wanna kiss you is what I was thinking.” I smirk at my own boldness and Rick’s shit eating grin.

“My good boy.” His hand rubs the back of my neck calmly, he pulls me close. Our foreheads touch and I breath in as calmly as I can. How do you even kiss and breath at the same time, I wonder. As I wrap my arms around his neck I touch his nose with mine. Are lips brushes against each other. My heart speeds up and so does my breathing.

“Breath through your nose morty.” He talks against my mouth and I lightly nod.

“okay.” our lips lightly touch while talking.

“ready.” I can almost taste him

“Yeah.”

His lips over power mine, his tongue knows what to do from years of experience. I don’t know what to do, so I simply follow his step like I would do any another day. Mouths opening and closing around our tongues that are inter connected in between. Bemused by my lack of knowledge on how to kiss I lean back and laugh mainly to myself.

“Oh jeez rick I’m so-sorry I don’t know if I’m doing okay.”

“It’s your first time kissing, just don’t be so nervous, you’re doing such a good job morty.” Rick coos and kisses my neck lightly, and up to my jaw. I gasp, this is so nerve racking and body thrilling all at the same time and it’s to hard for me to not be so ‘nervous’. I sigh to his kiss on my temples and the tip of my nose, and grin. My eyes hazed over while staring at him through my thick lashes.

“Oh rick.” He chuckles and wraps me into a hug, our mouths connect for the second time tonight.

It doesn’t take long for the simple make-out to turn heated. And I’m standing so he can un-button and zip my jeans. I stare at the empty blackness of the universe and gasp loudly when I feel his mouth on my- I look down at him sucking my member. Hands moved skilled liked in pornos, one hands goes to cup my sack and I gasp again. Moving my hand to my mouth so I can bite on it instead of making these embarrassing noises. Without help much I whimper past my hand watching my grandfather blow me. Deepening my cock down his throat, oh god, I roll my head back and let out at a loud moan. Coming in his mouth, I flick my head back down to watch him swallow. Knowing I should do the same to him, I breath fastly from my first orgasm by other human- oh god- and swallow nothing in my dry my mouth.

“Rick, that felt so good. .can I do it to you?” I ask as he pulls me back onto his lap.

“You sure baby, I don’t want you to-to push yourself you know.” I shake my head and grin biting my bottom lip.

“I wanna see how big you are anyway grandpa.”

“Oh-ho-ho getting bold now are we.” He smirks and lets me run my hands down to his tucked in shirt under his jeans and gold belt buckle. I shove off his lab coat and light kiss his neck like he did mine. My hands at the same time wonder down to pull the stuffed fabric out and over his head. Leaving me with a gray hairy chest, his skin old thinning over his toned muscles. Nipples hard and long like they’ve been pulled on for years, I like this in wieldiest way. His scars for his younger days in the war to newer ones from purge night. I kiss his lips and run my finger trough the thick amount of chest hair. His happy trail is a mess of years worth of growth.

“Dirty old man.” I mutter out in his mouth, rutting against his clothed lap. He chuckles and slaps my ass making me jump with a yelp. I smirk at him.

“Dirty little grandson.” I moan in the back of my throat and lean in for another kiss before getting off his lap to unbuckle his belt and undo his jeans. I shove them down, with the help of rick lifting himself up, and off to the side with mine. Now we’re both fully naked, and rick pulls me back onto his lap, his hand grabbing both our dicks to pump them in between are bodies. I groan gazing down at the sight. Rick’s large hand, his thumb rubbing over the tips I groan and hold onto his shoulders coming again already. I’m such a virgin. Rick chuckle’s as if he read my thought and kisses my forehead.

“You’ll learn to hold it longer with me.”

I nod weakly and move over to the side on my knees, I wipe sweat from my forehead and pull my damp curls back. And lean down, I steady myself on his lap with one arm, and use the other for my hand to do it’s work. My face right at his cock I lean in and lick his tip. Tasting myself and his salty skin together for the first time doing this, is not the best tasting. I scrunch my face up and Rick laughs.

“Well, don’t expect to be a cock lover your first go at it kid.” He laughs some more, that tongue of his in between his teeth afterwards. I lean up and peak him on the lips and lean back down, face to dick. I go for it, suck his head. Lap up every once of my own come on him so I just taste his skin. I use my other to flatten his pubes down at his base as I try to deep throat him slowly. Bobbing my head lightly, Rick groans and I look at him from the corner of my eye and watch his head toss back and forth. His mouth opening and closing.

“Yeah baby, you’re doing so good.” He pets my curls, his fingers pulling at a strands and letting it go to bounce back in place. His nails scratch at my scalp and he coos encouraging words to me.

“Keep-keep sucking just like that, yeah baby. So perfect at this. So right for grandpa.” I love when he praises me. So I move my mouth and hand from his dick and even if it doesn’t taste all to pleasing on my tongue. I lap my way down the inner crease of his thigh to his leathery hung sack. My mouth drools and I don’t mind wiping the corners of my lips. I suck on one ball first, it’s almost better then candy or ice cream. My mouth drooling, I lazily, jack his cock off as I suck one ball at a time. Making as much noise as I can, I stuff my mouth with both and swirl them back and forth with the flat of my tongue. Pressing the sack up against the roof of my mouth. I suck hard now feeling him tense up.

“Shit morty.” Rick’s almost speechless. I give his dick more friction and quicken the pace of my hand and tighten my grip. My mouth full with his sack, skin clean from my work, I pull back while sucking hard, my hand going up from the base of his cock to the tip with my ring finger and thumb. I lightly touch his slit with my indew finger while bobbing my head back and forth at his sack, pulling it as far as it goes, he is hung. The skin stretching and making the man groan out. He doesn’t know what to do with his hands. He puts them on my head, moves one down my neck, the dip of my back. I moan around his ball sack and pull his skin while sucking, all the way till they pop one at a time out of my mouth. I peek at the man, his eye roll back and I pant letting my tongue hang out, my drool dripping.

“Such a good boy.” He pets my head as I lazily pump his incredibly erected cock, looks like it’s ready to burst any moment. Red tipped, purple thick vain pulsing. Making his dick twitch in my hand, I lean in and lick his foreskin lightly with the flat of my tongue. Circling it around a few times before I use the tip of my tongue to pass over the silt on top of his shaft. He bucks his hips and groans out my name. It stirs my dick back to life, and I move a hand away to play with myself. Deciding to suck the tip of his cock for a few seconds before deepening him into the back of my throat. I bob my head lazily half way there rick moans out that he’s close. So I’m I state in my head I deepen his cock down my throat, I sound like a wet vacuum sucking something up that should be pulled out before it breaks. I’m trying my hardest to please him, to make him happy. To love me unlike all the other Rick’s out there. He comes in the back of my throat as I come in my hand. I pull up a pop, not yet swallowing the bitter tasting semen. I cover my mouth looking around to spit it out. Rick laughs and slaps my ass, I widen my eye to the sharp sting and get off the backseat to the front I find a bundled up napkin. It looks used, but it’ll do, I spit all the shit out of my mouth, and try to cough out the rest.

“God rick, that-that, semen tastes so nasty, how do the people do it in-in porno’s?” I state walking back over to the heavy breathing old man. Leaning back, legs lazily wide open. I smile at his relaxed and happy face.

“Ah they’re sluts, you’re a little angle that’s just now been touched, ya’ know, that’s something not every-everyone gets. . .Thank you morty.” I frown my brows, but smile to the comment.

“That was- that was like the best fucking blow job, are-are you sure you’re a virgin.” He smirks peeking at me standing in front of him. I shake my head and sit on his lap.

“Ju- just your slut grandpa Rick.” I smirk to his moan. He pushes my face to his by the back of my neck, are lips ghost over each others, open drinking in our dirty breath. I lean in, trying not to kiss him yet, making him do it first, teasing him. He smirks against my mouth and we move our heads back and forth almost going for it. Getting high off this, blood rushing to my, aw jeez not again, fuck me and my young testosterones. Rick breaks first and practically sucks my mouth, biting my bottom lip, suckling it. I whimper, both his hands roaming about my goosebumped skin arms. He chuckles and lets go of my lip to get my tongue out of my mouth. I stick it out for him, he kisses it, lightly pulls at my tongue with his teeth. I groan in the back of my throat and roll my hips. He sucks my tongue now, bobs his head even. My eyes roll to the back of my head, he lets go of my tongue and I can feel the string of saliva break and fall against my chain.

I open my eyes to my grandfather staring at me like I’m gold, like I’m the best thing he’s even laying his eye’s on. I shiver, and run my hand up his hairy chest. Smiling at him, I peak his lip twice before we simply make out.

/  
Now I’m trapped under your spell, trapped in the lie, shouldn’t have stood that close to the fire.  
Me and Rick sit in front of the T.v watching ball fondlers, it may be a re-run but me and the old man don’t care. Not intentionally going for messing around instead, I grab the couch pillow and lightly hit Rick with it. I giggle as he takes it from me and goes to smack my arm with it. At that moment summer walks through the living room to the kitchen rolling her eyes.

“Oh my god, you two act like five year olds on speed.” She comments.

“Oh yeah sum-mer like you’re any better, you and that fucking phone of yours, you act like one of those bitches ya only see in fucked up movies.” Rick pulls his flask out and swigs from it.

I swallow. I hope she doesn’t see through this and guesses that we’re together. We just got back from are little escaped, I changed into my night clothes, but Rick stayed in his. I feel my face heat up, and don’t talk as summer walk back on by. A water bottle in her hand and a smug look on her face.

“Well at least I’m not some nasty old man drinking every once of liquor on earth and in space, or fucking everything in the universe when I’m not doing ‘science’.” She quotes ‘science’ with her index and middle fingers. And she walks away before Rick could state something back. He goes to open his mouth but I eye him. I want her to leave. I want it to just be the two of us sitting on this couch. After the nights events, I don’t think I’ll be able to leave my grandpa side. I didn’t know I was starving till I tasted him, I had butterflies Jessica, but he gives me the whole damn zoo. He doing these things to my body, making me feel things I’ve never felt before. I smile, meanly to myself. My gaze fixed on the T.v, Rick’s hand finds mine underneath the pillow. Are index fingers touch, curl together and lock. Rick rubs my hand strongly with his other fingers. I breath in and look over at him with a light hearted smile. He’s already staring at me with an in awe look on his face.

“What rick?”

He shakes his head and licks his lips.

“I like you a lot kid.”

My heart tightens and my body moves on it’s own, to kiss his lip softly and fast as to not get caught by my family.

“Rick, I like you too.”

I’m gonna love him inside out, I want to know all his dark sides as well as the bright. Just the two of us forever no one else around. Just us two.

**Author's Note:**

> ;3  
> well This is somewhat a song like fic, I put parts of songs in it
> 
> to late to say good bye 
> 
> inside out
> 
> hope you liked it guys, I've been wanting to do a fic were morty and rick, just start their fling thing and idk. This isn't what I really had in mind, I don't like this as much as i'd like to. but whatever. I'm going to try to do another one where they just start it idk whatever


End file.
